


【Mindy】耳朵

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: Shinhwa [3]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Lee Minwoo/Lee Sunho | Andy
Series: Shinhwa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763560





	【Mindy】耳朵

DD在被欺负狠了的时候会咬二毛的耳朵，用小虎牙咬耳骨，再磨两下，又疼又爽，二毛一般这种情况下会拍DD屁股，捞起他的腿再往腰上放，更用力直到DD受不了松开，平时胡闹的时候DD也会捏二毛的耳垂，二毛就会立马笑着说bobo，DD也会笑着亲他的耳垂，使坏的时候再嘬两口，二毛要是带耳钉的话，DD会去亲吻耳钉，要是带耳环的话会咬着耳环轻扯。


End file.
